I'm only human
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru is not new to Kagome & she refuses to be another fan girl, but soon she is working for him, bc she's the only girl who's not a fan girl, little do he know, Kagome secretly admires him. But the longer she works for him the meaner he becomes in till one day he goes to far In front of the media, & it's only when she runs away that he realizes how he feels about her!
1. Chapter 1

_I can hold my breath..._

Kagome Higrashi grew up in the Tashio house hold, so when she heard Sesshomaru Tashio was coming home, it was nothing new to her.

Kagome met Inuyasha Tashio in K4. While most kids laughed at him, or ran from him, she cuddled right up to him, in fact, that's how it all started.

Her mother and Toga Tashio where called to the school after Kagome refused to separate from Inuyasha. Her mother had bowed and begged for forgiveness about a million times, but all Lord Togo could do was smile at the small girl with blue eyes.

Inuasha sat with a flat look on his face, with both his arms and legs crossed, while a little Kagome sat next to him, sucking her thumb and rubbing his little dog ear, she was attached, and not letting go.

That's how she came to part of their little family. Inuyasha was her best friend, Toga was the father she never had and Sesshomaru was a long distant brother, only he was in the same house, but was never really seen.

Their company was nothing new to her, their money didn't mean a thing to her, and Sesshomaru's fame, meant nothing to her. They where like family to her she saw them almost every day, so she never understood it when people told her she was lucky.

She had grown up with them, been there for middle school and high school, she was there when they saw Sesshomaru off, she was there when Inuyasha fell in love with someone else and even now, in the heat of summer, she was there.

Kagome, Miokru, Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo where all by the pool, eating ice cream when lord Toga rolled out and loudly announced that his first born, royal, sexiest man alive, son was coming home for a visit. They had all blinked a few times, shrugged their shoulders and went back to their fun, after all, to them, he was just a cold, mean, quiet, brother of Inuyasha.

It was just another day and he was just a person in her eyes.

Yet that night, his father made her and Inuyasha dress up and stand front and center for his arrival. While his fans where screaming, and girls where dreaming, they where bored and ready for it all to be over with. Kagome never really understood what their family did, what they owned, what he, Sesshomaru actually did, but she knew they where important.

However they just wanted to go out with their friends, Sesshomaru did not get special treatment from them. But he had not been home in three years.

But as the limo pulled up, Kagome found herself looking, wondering. Why where so many woman going crazy, why was the media going nuts, it was just Sesshomaru.

"Wow, your brother sure is popular for someone who is quiet and cold" Kagome whispered,

"I don't understand what all the damn fuss is about" Inuaysha whispered back,

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she didn't get it either,

That was in till he stepped out of the limo.

Sesshomaru was no longer a guy, he was a man. He was tall, strong, and oh so beautiful, and Kagome held her breath as he walked up to them. She froze. It was clear by the look on his face that he hated this. He hated the cameras, he hated the fans and most of all, he hated them women would swoon and fawn over him.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of them all, his hands in his suit pockets "Hello father"

"My son!" He said happily,

"Can I go now?" Inuyasha asked,

Sesshomarus eyes slanted over to him "I quite missed you to, little bother"

Inuyasha huffed, "Come on Kagome, we seen him, we can go"

She was frozen, but when his eyes landed on her, she melted very quickly. She didn't want to be like all the others, she didn't want to be a fan girl, she wanted to be the same girl that she had been while growing up with him, no matter if she found him to be very handsome now.

He was just Sesshomaru, right, this was nothing new to her, right?

She let out her breath "Hi!" She said with a bright smile "Welcome home"

He nodded at her,

"Come on Kagome!"

She bowed and then ran after Inuyasha "Hey wait up"

As she ran to catch up Kagome decided that she would not be that girl, she would not be fan crazy, she would be the same old Kagome he was used to, after all, he was just Sesshomaru to her, he was the same guy, right?

No reason to hold ones breath right?

After all, she had done that once already with Inuyasha and secretly got her heartbroken.

So as she slid into the limo with Inuyasha and shut the door, she decided, nothing would change, he was just Sesshomaru and she was just Kagome.

But she is only human.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can bite my tongue..._

His visit was very short, only two nights. Kagome had coached herself at home, telling her self over and over again that it was just Sesshomaru.

The first thing, and possibly the worst thing, she did was look Sesshomaru up. She had never really followed him, last time she saw him, three years ago, he was fresh of school and working for his dad.

Of course she had heard things about him here and there. She knew he was famous, the face of his family's name, but she had no idea how big he really was. She quickly learned that he was voted sexiest man alive and was the most eligible single man on the market.

Great, just great. He was also named one of the top 10 most important people alive, another just great to add to the list. What happened to Inuaysha's cold uncaring older brother statues? How could she look at him now and play it cool, without looking stupid?

But then again, looks where not everything and she didn't stand a chance with him, not in a million in one years, not that she had ever bought about it before. Kagome would just have to mind her manners, watch her temper and bite her tongue in till he left again.

That however would prove the be easier said, than done.

Inuyasha had called her over the next day, and she went, like she always did, only to open the door and come face to face with him. She froze again "Um, hi" She closes the door,

He stood there and looked at her "I see your position here has not changed miko"

She blinked a few times, not sure on what exactly he was implying "Um, I guess not?"

"Tell me, has your fetish with my younger half brother worn off, now that he has a human lover"

Kagome could not believe it, and her mouth opened in shock, first off she didn't have a fetish for Inuyasha, and second, who cares if they where human!

"Me and your brother are just friends" She laughed nervously, biting her tongue hard. Back in the day it was nothing for them to get into a spat, but they where not kids anymore.

"Kagome, there you are, come on the game is about to start woman" Inuaysha poked his head from around a hall door,

"Coming Inuyasha" She called to him, he disappeared. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he sure did sound the same, and he spoked the same, but boy did he look different.

"Indeed" was all he said to her before walking off.

for the most part, he spent time with his father, not with them, so Kagome thought nothing more about it. But as night fell Toga insist she come out to eat with them on their little family outing. She of course tried to get out of it, and even more so when Sesshomaru came down the stairs sporting a full and sexy suit. He was making it very hard for her.

"Father why must you insist, the girl clearly is out of place, though, she quit suits the half breed"

Again she had to bite her tongue, but that didn't mean Inuyasha did "What is that supposed to mean asswhole"

"Inuyasha, not in front of Kagome!" Their father had snapped.

"Really, I am ok, you guys go" She tried to back away, only to back into Sesshomaru, who had moved closer to the door "Hi" she said as she looked up at him, her back to him.

"It would seem miko, that you have no choice in the matter, tell me, has my father legally adopted you?"

"What, no?" She backed away, yet he held the door open, she gave up in defeat, she was going.

"It would not surprise me in the least to learn that you have become my sister"

They walked side by side to the limo "Nope, not your sister" She slid in, he slid in beside her and at that moment, she wished she was his sister, she had never been nervous around him before.

He closed the door and she noticed that Inuyasha and his father where getting into another limo "We are taking two cars to divert some of the media" He told her,

"Oh, ok"

"Nervous miko?"

"What, no, why?"

He looked at her for a moment before looking away "It is nice to know your view of me has not changed"

She tried not to smile, but at that moment she was happy, that's what she wanted, she wanted him to see her and feel that she had not changed! But for him to say it, it meant a lot more and at that moment she really wanted only to be his friend.

"Yeah sure, I mean I grew up with you, your like a brother, even if your not"

He sat crossed armed and eyed her for a few moments as she looked out the window.

"Your only human" He said and she looked at him and she forgot to bit her tongue,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I did not expect you to be immune to my fame, wealth and good looks miko, after all you did fawn over my brother for three years"

She turned red "First off It was just a little crush and it was not for three years!" she snapped "Your not god gift to women you know!"snapped.

He looked away "Forgive me I had not noticed that you where now a woman"

She wanted to punch him in his pretty little face, but she didn't, and she would not let him win "Sorry to disappoint"

"It is not a disappointment miko, believe me"

At the moment, she felt slightly sad, without knowing it, he had rejected her. It took all she had not to show it, not to show her own disappointment.

For the rest of the night she ignored him and laughed with his brother and father.

They pretty much did not speak again, and thankfully the next day he was packing to leave. She was with them when they saw him off, and she kept her mouth shut and lucky for her he didn't say anything to warrant her to speak. She was just glad she didn't look like all the other girls who were screaming and crying for him as he flew off.

Kagome was proud of herself, she was not one to bite her tongue, just ask Inuaysha.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can stay awake for days If that's what you want..._

It took Kagome a few days to get back to normal. The whole town was buzzing about Sesshomaru. Facebook was being blown up, the news, twitter, heck every day people on the streets where raving about him. Kagome stayed quiet, last thing she wanted was to tell someone she saw him, talked to him, had a crush on him.

Of course no one warned her the media might come after her.

Sesshomaru didn't think to say anything to any of them, after all his family knew how to deal with the media, but Kagome was not family. So he was a little shocked, we'll more annoyed than anything when he saw a small clip on TV of Kagome being rushed up on by cameras, of course she sat frozen and unspeaking.

He instantly blamed Inuyasha, he could not blame his father, his father had left the same day he had. Sesshomaru called said brother "Inuyasha, did you think to warn your little friend about the media?" He said in a sarcastic tone, hell that's thing he needed was for her to tell the media stuff he did not want them to know.

"Relax I'm sure she can handle it, she has been out with me and dad, she's been around cameras"

"That is not saying much half breed, text me the girls number at once"

"Whatever" Inuaysha said, but he did text Sesshomaru Kagome's number.

Kagome was a zombie, Inuyasha and father Toga were gone and Sesshomaru had left as well, which left her to her own device, in other words, she had nothing to do, no place to go and no one to talk to. Kagome had avoided one rush of media but as she sat outside one morning, having coffee, because she had nothing better to do, another rush came at her.

But thankfully her phone rang, but she didn't know he number "Pardon me I have to take this"

"Hello?"

"Miko"

Her eyed grew wide and she stood and turned from the 4 or so cameras that where in her face "Um now is not a good time" She told him, shocked he was on her phone.

"My half wit brother forgot to warn you about the media keep your mouth closed, say nothing, act as if you do not know me"

"Um, ok, sure I can do that, but um, how long will I have to do this?"

"Why do you ask" He sounded pre occupied.

"Their looking at me right now, this is the third time this week" She whispered, covering her phone with her hand.

Sesshomaru was standing at his sleek black desk, with his sleek black phone in hand "As long as you do not provided them with information they will leave you alone" After that he hung up, leaving her to fend for herself.

Kagome looked at her phone, then back at the media men, great.

They followed her home, and sat outside her house, it was so weird. She was use to them following Inuyasha, or his dad, she was not used to them following her.

So the next day, and on very little sleep, Kagome opened the door to her mother's home and asked them, why her?

"You are the closes outsider!"

She didn't care for the term "I am just a friend to the family, I really have nothing to say, please leave me alone"

"Does the cold prince even talk to you?" One woman asked,

She eyed the pretty blond woman with oversized tits before slowly closing the door. what the hell did they want from her?!

Kagome looked at her phone, she had his number, she could call, but dare she?

No one knew where Toga was, and Inuyasha was not answering his phone, but to call Sesshomaru?

She looked at the number, she could not call him, just because he called her did not give her the right to call him, she would have to just deal with this till it died down. She didn't want him to think she was a silly human who can't handle a few cameras.

So Kagome tucked her phone away, stayed inside and lost a lot of sleep, but hey, no big deal, right?

xxxxxxxx

AN: someone asked now I came oh with my ideas, well, most of them, believe it or not, are inspired by songs, this one was inspired by Christina Perri the song Human, you should play it while reading this it flows wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

_Be your number one_

Things finally did calm down after a few weeks and Inuyasha returned. Kagome and Kikyo where at the airport when he arrived back home. Inuyasha hugged his girlfriend and looked at Kagome "Did my jerk brother call you?"

"Yeah, he did, everything is fine Inuyasha" She quickly stated, it was done and over and she didn't want to make a fuss over it. He shrugged his shoulder "Guess what time it is" He said with a sly smile, his girlfriend slightly pulled away, and both women blinked at him,

"God really, where is Sango and Miroku" He looked around,

"They are meeting us at your house" Kagome stated, waiting,

"It's the second month of summer, its beach time!" Inuyasha proudly announced as he walked away with Kikyo under his arm. Kagome took in a deep breath, she forgot all about the beach trip, they took one every year, but this year she would not be able to go. Kagome quickly followed her friends to the limo and got in "I wont be able to go Inuyasha"

"What!" He snapped.

Kagome's mother was having a hard time keeping bills paid and her grandfather was to old to work, and her bother to young.

"If it's about money you know my dad will give ya some, the trip is already paid for Kagome"

Kagome was fresh out of school, she was going to work under Inuyasha, but then Kikyo came along and Kagome didn't want to intrude on them, so she didn't push the matter. Father Toga would have given Kagome a job, but he wanted her to work under his son, she didn't really understand why, but he seemed worried about her working alone. The family was always traveling and to be honest, she didn't want to fly anywhere without one of them.

"It's not that Inuyasha, my mother needs me this summer" That was that, and he knew it.

So with that, a few days later, Kagome waved her friends off, deep down she was sad, but her family needed her..

So after seeing her friends off Kagome went job searching. She could do a lot of things and she was a people person for sure. As Kagome walked down the streets of downtown she stopped at a vacant retail store front. It was white with black cast iron lanterns, it had a Victorian feel to it, she loved it. She pressed her hands and face to the window to look inside. The floors where dark wood while the wall where white and it had cast iron fixtures.

But what made Kagome smile the most was the cast iron spiral staircase that was in the middle of the store, she fell in love.

While she was pressed against the window, a limo was driving down the same street, and it held, one, Sesshomaru Tashio, he was back, again.

Sesshomaru looked out his window, he was back and this time everyone else would be gone. Inuyasha and his friends where on their stupid beach trip and his dad was in America. But as the limo pulled up to a heel, he noticed her, but she was supposed to be with Inuyasha,

"Stop the car" He told the driver, and it stopped. He watched her for a moment as she pulled a paper down from the shop window she was at, she held a smile that was quickly erased. Sesshomaru rolled the window down "Miko"

Kagome jumped and looked around, then, saw him "Sesshomaru?"

He opened the door and slid over, a clear sign for her to get in, so she did.

"Why are you not with my idiot brother?" He asked as he eyed the paper in her hand.

"Oh, I need to work this summer, thats what I was doing"

Sesshomaru picked the paper from her hand and scanned over it "Plan on buying a store, miko?"

"Oh, no" She sounded disappointed "It's too much the rent, I was just day dreaming" She took the paper back from him "So, what are you doing here?"

"I live here miko, I can come and go as I please"

She was about to say something when Jaken handed him a ringing phone.

"What" Sesshomaru snapped,

"Fine, tonight" He then hung up the phone and handed it back to Jaken,

"Um, you can drop me off, I can walk"

"Do you have plans tonight miko?"

She looked at him, unsure "No" She said very slowly "Why?"

"Good, you will come with me"

"Come with you where?"

"If you needed a job why did you not talk to my father"  
"Kikyo is working with Inuyasha, I didn't want to go there and your father did not feel well about me working by myself"

Sesshomaru understood that, even if she didn't.

"Come with you where?" She asked again,

"I am meeting my assistant tonight, I am unsure of her motive"

"Why not take Jaken"

Sesshomaru glared at her,

"Nevermind" She quickly said, putting her hands up "I can do it"

Sesshomaru had the same assistant for 4 years, her name was Kaugra and she was like a female Sesshomaru.

"How is Kaugra?" Kagome asked,

"Up to something, which is why you are coming"

"Right, ok"

Holy cow, she was going to dinner with Sesshomaru! A date with Sesshomaru? No, no, she could not say that, he just needed a witness, and why, she really, really didn't want to know.

But if he needed her there, she would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

_ I can force a laugh_

Kagome watched as Kagura hopelessly hinted her want of Sesshomaru to him. She was flirting! She could not believe it, and he was just sitting there and she had to tag along for this?!

Kagome could not help but notice Kagura's foot rubbing against Sesshomaru's leg. Her eyes went straight to his face, he looked unmoving as normal. She didn't understand why he wanted her here.

But as the night went on, Kagome picked up on the fact that Sesshomaru was not indulging Kagura, at all.

Sesshomaru offered Kagome more wine, but she waved it off, this was too good to be drunk. It was getting late however and she wished he would hurry this up, how long could one sit at a restaurant?

So when Kougra went to the restroom Kagome leaned to Sesshomaru "Hey, how long are we staying?"

"Do you have a bedtime?" He asked sipping his wine,

"No, but do you really need me for this?"

He slanted his eyes to her "Do you have a date you are missing, Kagome"

She bit her blush back "No"

"Then sit back and be happy"

Kagome sat back and pouted, gods he was a jerk, why did she like him again? Kagura came back and sat down closer to Sesshomaru "Why don't we drop the kid off Sesshomaru?" She purred as she narrowed her eyes slyly.

Sesshomaru stood up "Kougra" He waited for her to stand,

"Yes?"

"You're fired." He said his voice calm and yet somehow devoid of emotion.

And her perfect smile faded "What?"

Kagome stood, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"I said you're fired, you no longer work for me."

"Why and you tell me this now!"

"You have already made of fool of yourself Kagura."

Kougra picked up her wine glass and Kagome stood back, no way was she about to throw it, right?

"Woman, do not even think about it"

"Fine, fire me! you will regret it, who is going to do my job, all those money hungry fan girls?! How funny Sesshomaru, let me know how that goes." The wind sorceress snarled as she turned and stormed away, an angry wind followed in her wake.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Come Kagome"

Kagome nodded and exited with Sesshomaru and once they got in the car, she let her shock show "Woah."

"Indeed."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"She is a mere gold digger, as she so calls it"

"Wow, so you fired her, because she wanted to be romantically involved?"

He glared at her "This Sesshomaru does not do romantically involved."

She knew that.

"So now what?"

"I will have to replace her with someone"

"Um, Sesshomaru, I don't know if you know this, but every girl under the sun wants you"

Sesshomaru leaned over and put her chin in his hand and pulled her close, her hands went up to rest on his chest.

"Every girl?"

She freaked, then she faked a laughed and quickly pushed him back, warning bells were going off after all.

"Hehe, very funny Sesshomaru."

She had to fake a laugh, if she didn't she might have done something far worst, like swoon.

He smirked "Fine, you can have her job, we leave at the end of the week."

"Um, what?"

"You need a job and I need someone who does not 'want me' as you say."

Oh shit, this was bad, but good, but bad, "Yeah but, me?"

"Do you not want a job?"

"Yes."

"Did you not want to work for my father's company?"

"Well yeah."

"Fine, you're hired"

Kagome eyed him, this could be a good thing, but a bad thing, what if she slipped up?

"Do you plan on getting married soon?"

He looked at her crazy "No, why do you ask?"

She sighed "No reason."

"As a sign on bonus I will buy that building you like, and rent it out to you when you're not working for me."

She loved that damn building, he knew what he was doing "You're trying to buy me aren't you?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Is it working?" He asked not looking at her,

"You know it doesn't work for you bother or you father."

"I am not them, and they don't know what it is that you want, plus I am not buying you, you will pay rent to me"

Damn, Sesshomaru 1,000, Kagome none, She did need the money, and she really did like that store front "Fine, but don't think your money can buy everything Mister Tashio."

Sesshomaru slowly looked at her, she had to be the only woman in the world that would say that to him.

"What?" She asked uneasy under his look,

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Mister, Tashio."

That oddly sounded arousing coming from her to him, and she wasn't even trying, maybe he had too much wine, if that was at all possible. Kagome faked another laughed under his burning gaze, and he picked up on it, she always did that when she was nervous. Sesshomaru looked away and smirked, he could not wait for Inuyasha to hear about this. His brother was going to throw the world's biggest tantrum yet._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_I can dance and play the part..._

She really wished that one, Tashio Sesshomaru would go away. He stood in her room with crossed arms and watched her as she packed.

,They would be leaving very soon. Her mother had been shocked, happy; but shocked. She knew Inuyasha well, but the older brother not so much and now he wanted to take her away?

"You can wait in the car, I wont be long"

"I am here to make sure you do not pack your whole life into my limo miko."

"But we are leaving the country, and I don't know when I'll be back." Surely he did not think she would just pack an overnight bag, right?

"You may bring two bags, if it does not fit, it does not go."

"What?!" He was nuts "You know I am a girl, right?"

He eyed her, "Indeed." He said with a small smirk.

"Sesshomaru, I can't take just two bags!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked into her open closer "Woman, half of your clothing needs to be burned, you will be buying new ones."

She glared at him "What's wrong with my clothing?" She demanded,

"You dress like a child."

Kagome looked at herself, she didn't want to be thought of like that!

"You wish to open a store yet you have no fashion taste. You do not even know what designer is, do you." As most always with him it was not a question, but a statement.

"Well sorry for being poor Sesshomaru."

"Leave the clothing, you can buy new ones."

Of course that meant he would be buying them "You mean you?"

"Be thankful, now pack, our plane leaves at 7 tonight."

Kagome looked at her watch, it was 5 now "I can buy my own clothing."

She didn't want him to think of her as a charity case either. Sesshomaru left her room and let her pack. She packed her books, her computer and phone as well as some personal female like items. In all Kagome was able to get down to 2 bags plus a carry on.

Sesshomaru waited by the limo as she said goodbye to her family "I'll send money." She said as she hugged her mother tightly, smiling softly she pulled her brother close and hugged him as well.

The limo driver packed her bags while she exchanged her goodbyes. Meanwhile her grandfather moved closer and closer to the demon lord, Sesshomaru noticed.

"What is it old man?"

"My granddaughter, if anything should happen to her-"

"Your worry is not needed, she will be with me at all times."

Her grandfather looked him up and down "Hmmm." He then walked away, he was an odd old man.

"Kagome my girl, take these, if you should need them against a demon use them."

Kagome looked at the paper her grandfather gave her, it was clear they held no real power and Sesshomaru could not help but roll his eyes at that one.

"Are you dating my sister?" Souta asked as he looked up at the demon lord his eyes narrowing slightly, showing no fear at being in Sesshomaru's presence.

Sesshomaru looked down to see her brother "No." He simply stated,

"Do you plan on marrying her?" The body asked.

"No." He said again.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

Then it dawned on Sesshomaru that he was trying to be a man, it was noble and he could not blame him, unknown to Souta Sesshomaru approved. "She will work for me."

"Oh, ok, bye!"

Simple minded humans "Miko." He called letting her know it was time to leave.

Kagome hugged her family one more time before waving and jumping into the limo. Sesshomaru bowed his head before he got in and shut the door "To the airport." He told the limo driver.

For the most part Kagome was quiet, but then they got to the airport her back went straight and he picked up on her heart rate "Problem miko?"

"What, um, no..."

Just then the limo phone rang and Sesshomaru put it on speaker "Hello."

"What the hell kind of message is that Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled,

Kagome giggled,

"Problem Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Hell yeah, what do you mean you're taking Kagome with you!"

"Indeed."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"It means dear brother that she will be working under me."

"Working, or just under you?!"

Kagome turned red and was about to yell but Sesshomaru put his fingers to his lips "I would love to chat little brother but we are at the airport."

He was met with silence for a moment

"Sesshomaru, do you know Kagome is faintly afraid of airplanes right?" His tone ever serious,

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, who became shy and looked away.

"I will call you later." He hung up, turning to face her he narrowed his eyes.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Sorry." She didn't look at him.

Sesshomaru opened the door, her fear was not his problem, but being on time was. The limo driver packed the plane and Sesshomaru waited for her to get on board. "Where is she?"

"She is standing outside the limo sir."

"Tell her to get in, now."

"Yes sir." The British man said with a bow.

A few moments later, he grew tired of waiting. Sesshomaru stepped down the planes stairs, walked to the limo, grabbed her by the arm and started to pull.

"Sesshomaru, wait, please."

"Woman, how is it you fly with Inuyasha?"

She pulled against him "A lot of drugs!" She yelled "And hand holding! I've not been on a plane since he started dating Kikyo!"

"Women you will get on this plane."

"I don't think I can."

This would not do, so, what did he do? He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "A child." He stated as she put up a fight, kicking and screaming. Sesshomaru put her on a seat, buckled her down and dared her to move. He sat on the opposite side, a few feet away and the plane started. Kagome's hands turned white as she grabbed on to the seat, her breathing became faster, and he paid her no mind. The plane started down the runway and her eyes shut and it took everything in her power not to cry out loud.

Sesshomaru's phone went off, over and over, and before the plane took off, he picked up it "What?" He snapped.

"Sesshomaru, is Kagome on the plane"

"Indeed."

"Sesshomaru, are you with her?"

"Inuyasha, I do not have.." He was cut off by his brother's snappish reply.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome's dad died on a plan!"

"A fail to see your point."

"She was in it with him!" Inuyasha shouted into his brother's ear.

The planes nose went up and his eyes went wide and he looked at her, tears were flowing out of her eyes and she was forgetting to breath. Sesshomaru dropped the phone and dashed over to her, but she passed out, right into his hands.

Sesshomaru quickly unbuckled her and laid the seat back. She was still breathing just out cold, her fear washed her out. Sesshomaru slowly laid her head back and sat down next to her.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!"

The maid on the plan handed his phone "Hia Inuyasha."

"Is Kagome ok!"

"She passed out."

"You're a fuck jerk, tell Kagome I will come get her!"

"If she wishes it then I will have her call you"

"Psh, I would be shocked if she ever spoke to you again!"

Sesshomaru slammed his phone shut and looked at Kagome again. She tried to tell him. Sesshomaru now wondered, could she really play the part?

He sat back in his seat, damn.

((And so ends yet another chapter. What will happen next? Will Kagome get over her fear of heights?! Find out next time on I'm Only Human!))


	7. Chapter 7

_If that's what you ask_

Sesshomaru sat on the plane looking out the window and tapping his foot. How long would this girl be out? This was why he didn't like humans. He didn't like working with them, or them working for him. Demons didn't get sick, or have issues, humans where always having issues.

Kagome moaned and he looked at her, Slowly she blinked, she felt drugged. She turned her head to the side, and she quickly recalled that she was on a plane.

"Calm down, you're safe with me" Sesshomaru told her in a lazy voice, his face held in his chin, his work shirt sleeve rolled up and cuffed below his elbow. She quickly looked at him, he was sitting next to her "What" She whispered,

"We are on ground"

"We are?" She notes of his state of dress,

"We landed an hour ago" Oh no, now she felt horrible, she was making him late!

"I passed out"

"Indeed" She looked away "I tried to warn you"

"A little to late woman" He was sick of being on his plane, it was time to get off. It was late now so he would get no work done, they would go straight to the hotel.

"I'm sorry" Kagome moved a bit, she was relaxed now, knowing they were not in the air. Sesshomaru really did want to apologizes to her, but then again, his pride would not let him yet.

"Come, it is getting late, are you hungry?"

"No, not after that" That was fine with him, he stood and waited for her, he let her exit first, and it dawned on her that she had no idea where they were!

"Where are we?"

"New York" Sesshomaru opened the door to the limo for her and she once again slid in.

"So how does this work, do I pay for my room with money I make?"

"Asking a little late arnt we miko?"

"Hey im not the one who was rushing" She reminded him,

"Your lodging and some dinners are paid for by the company"

"Neat" Was all her dumb brain could come up with. Just then her phone rang, it didn't work on the plane like his,

"It's Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes, Kagome picked up "Hi Inuyasha"

"Kagome are you ok! I will come get you right away"

Come get me, but I just got here?" What was he fussing about?

"Wait, you're not mad?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Maybe a little"

He didn't need to open his eyes to know she was looking at him,

"Are you sure about this Kagome, you know how he is"

"I know, and he knows how I am" That made him open one eye and look at her,

"We have an understanding I think, go and have fun, don't worry about me"

"Fine, but call me any time if he starts being a jerk!"

"Ok Inuyasha, bye" Kagome smiled and the limo started, and for the next half hour she was stuck to the window.

"Wow"

Sesshomaru looked at her back, funny how simple things pleased her, he did not get the same enjoyment, he had been to New York a dozen times.

"Have you been to the empire state building" She looked back at him,

"I have seen it"

"Have you been in?"

"No"

"Can we go?" "You may go on your own personal time miko, we are here for work, not vacation" Her hope faded a little "Oh, right, sorry" She went back to looking.

"Ever since seeing Sleepless in Seattle I've wanted to go to the top of the empire stated building" Sesshomaru didn't watch movies. Her sightseeing would have to come to an end for now, of that he was grateful. They pulled up to a tall building, a red carpet laid right outside the door.

"Do they do that for you?"

"No" He opened the door and held it for her. She looked like a misplaced tourist, he knew she would have to go shopping soon, if she was going to be seen with him anyway.

Kougra knew how to dress, Kagome was lacking. Thankfully there were no camera's around.

"Good, no media" She smiled,

"That's because we are late" Her smiled faded "Sorry" She said again.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru as he walked into the tall 60 floor building,

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, we are very happy you have decided to come to our hotel"

"I Will need a room for my assistant"

"Oh, would Miss Kougra like the same room?" The skinny man seemed uneasy,

"Kougra is no longer employed by me, this is my new assistant, Kagome Higurshi"

"Hi!" Kagome smiled and waved, The man blinked and then his eye lit up "Oh what a darling girl!" The man grabbed her hands. Kagome smiled, but she didn't much care for being called a girl, maybe Kaougra was right about her.

"She will need a room close"

"Why?" She asked, looking away from the man,

"Because, we are in a big city" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Right away, here is your key sir and your bags are on their way up" The man the looked at Kagome "We will put you in the bella room it's on the same floor"

"Oh, ok"

Sesshomaru tipped the man and walked away, Kagome bowed and ran after him. The elevators where gold and the insides where red and gold "I feel like we are in some castle" Sesshomaru eyed her. They were in the elevator for a while, but finally she heard the ding. Sesshomaru quickly walked out and went to her door and opened it for her, then handed her the key "I will have your training package and everything you may need sent to you tomorrow morning, I will give you a day to figure it out"

"A day?!" "How long does one need?" He didn't wait for a reply, he turned on his heel and walked down the long hall to his door. She watched as he opened, and then closed it behind him.

"All I have to do is whatever you ask, how hard can that be" Kagome had no idea, of course Sesshomaru would find himself wanted to ask things of her that he would have never asked of anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

_I can do it_

She could do it, right. He left for a lunch meeting and she was left in her room with an iPhone, date book and iPad. Kagome flipped the date book open and began to look at it. It was filled with dates and names, he had something down almost every day!

Then she looked at the new phone, he told her soon that it would be ringing all the time, everything would be forwarded to it. The IPad was a back up. "Oh gods, I better order room services!" Kagome quickly called in her order, and settled herself on top of her bed and began researching some of the places and names in the date book. She still did not know what he really did.

"Let's see, it's May so we are here, ok, New York, New York Park Hotel" She found what day they where on and moved her finger along the line,

"Today is Saturday and we leave IN TWO DAYS!" But they just got there!

Judging by this, she would not be able to see the empire state building. Her food arrived and while she ate she turned on the tv, she didn't want to get food on all his stuff after all. She checked the listing and lo and behold, Sleepless in Seattle would be coming on in twenty minutes. She ate her food, and of course it was good, then she settled down to watch, sorta forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.

Kagome fell asleep, and so, she did not hear the knock on the door.

"Miko" He knocked again, where was this damn girl?

"Miko" He made sure that someone inform him if she left.

"I am coming in" He slowly opened the door and found her in her bed. The IPad was on the desk, the date book was on the bed and open and the phone was next to it.

The Tv was on, "We will be right back to Sleepless in Seattle right after this"

He had heard that before, oh yeah, it was that movie, about the building. She was supposed to be doing work.

"Wake up" He snapped,

She jumped "Who, what?" She looked at him,

"I am not paying you to sleep woman, I am not my brother, while I have been softer with you these last few days that ends now" She had not meant to fall asleep,

"Read the notes and follow the calendar, it is your job to make sure my life runs smoother, if there are any mistakes it is your fault" He spun in his heel and slammed the door on the way out, making her jump.

"I'm, sorry" She whispered.

He walked briskly down the hall to his room, where he slammed that door shut to. He had been to soft with her from the damn start, and the meeting did not go well. He poured some brandy and sat down on the leather sofa and looked at the blank tv. Damn woman, damn Kougra, damn women, period. He took a sip, so she could not get proper training, she still should not be slacking. He would not allow her to feel spoiled, he did not give her this job for pleasure after all.

He sat back and looked at the blank tv. Why did humans waste time watching it? He turned it on and flipped through the channels and before he noticed, he found the movie she was watching, and without realizing it, he began to watch it. It was not until it was over that he realized that it was 4:30 and that he, believe it or not, enjoyed watching something.

He quickly turned it off "Waste of time" A knock came, he stood and peeked through the peep hole, it was Kagome. He yanked open the door and she bowed "Ses- I mean, Mister Tashio-

"Lord"

She looked up "I'm sorry?"

"Lord Tashio, I want you to call me Lord Tashio, my father is mister" She seemed to recall him liking mister a couple of days ago, but whatever.

"Lord Tashio, you have a dinner tonight at the skyline bar, you're still going, correct?"

"Yes and you will be coming along, it seems I can not leave you alone" She was trying to behave, but she was not used to being so, well, formal, she felt like she was acting.

"Wear something black, or dark blue if you have it"

She nodded, "Right, um, I called the driver, he will be here at 5:45"

"Then I suggest you get ready" He slammed the door in her face, her feelings were instantly hurt, but she pushed them aside. Sesshomaru opened the door "I will meet you in the car" He shut it back, not letting her say anything and with a defeated look, she went to get ready. She could do this.


	9. Chapter 9

_I can do it_

Kagome quickly put some curls in her hair and grabbed her navy blue dress. It was a sleeveless dress, fitted at the top with empire waist and then flared. She placed a small black skinny belt that had a small gold bow on it at her waist line and took a look at herself. She smiled, put on her black heels, grabbed her black, oversize bag, put all his stuff in it and walked out the door. She glanced at the time, she was right on time, thankfully.

The limo was waiting and the bell boy, who still looked like a monkey, opened her door for her. She slid in with a huff and pushed a stray hair out of her face "Hi" She smiled, he sat crossed armed, and as always, he looked unimpressed.

Kagome settle into her seat and they rode in silence, she really did hope there was more to this than this. Would her work always be like this? Would he ignore her? Kagome was a talker, and he clearly was not.

"Did you not buy jewelry?" He spoke not looking at her, Kagome touched her ears "Oh, no, should I have?"

He sighed as they pulled up and she noticed that they were eating right across from the Empire State Building.

"Come" He said as he held the door open, she slid out, she would never get used to limos. They walked into the building, her in front, and her holding the door for him. Kagome began to walk to the elevator, but was grabbed by the arm "Hu?" She looked back at him. He didn't say anything but pulled her to some glass doors to the side "I thought it was up stairs?"

Sesshomaru walked in and let her go. Kagome looked around, they were in a jewelry store. The place was dark with red light that lit up the walls. The glass cases were well-lit, showing off the jewelry. "Yes Sir, how may we help you?"

"I need something on loan for tonight"

"I think we can do that, if the young lady will choose something we will draw up some paper work" Sesshomaru looked at her "Earrings and a necklace, and do not make me wait long" She blinked "You want me to pick out jewelry?"

"I was not aware you were hard of hearing woman" Kagome slowly walked up to the cases and looked in. Everything was either black onyx or diamond. Kagome walked around the cases and found some small black bows that had one small diamond in the middle "Um, can I have those?" The lady pulled them out and helped Kagome put them in "They suit you well" The lady held up a mirror, Kagome had to agree with her.

"Lucky you, we have a matching necklace" The lady pulled out the necklace, the chair was gold and diamond cut so it was very sparkly. At the end of the chain was the matching bow to her earrings, it was a dainty necklace, and very perfect. The lady helped it on and Sesshomaru signed the loan papers and handed over cash while Kagome was not looking. Once they where in the elevator she told him thank you, but he said nothing in return, and she bang to playing with the necklace. "Woman that is a 900.00 necklace, stop playing with it" Kagome turned white and her hands went to her side "Sorry"

"It's on loan miko, calm down"

"Well so much for me buying it" She said under her breath. Dinner went smoothly, though it was most boring to her, she tried to keep up with what they were talking about, but she was lost when they started talking names and stock numbers. Thankfully the man went to the bathroom, "Um, do you mind if I go to the window?" He nodded as he sipped his drink "I will wave you over if you are needed" He told her, and she quickly got up from her seat.

Kagome went to the window, heck it was called Skyline for a reason. The view was wonderful and made her feel at ease. Sesshomaru watched as a child like smile graced her face. "A flower for the lady sir?" A man with a basket full of roses asked, Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment, but was not able to speak before the man came back "I will buy the dear girl one, she looks most bored with us" He said with a slight laugh as he handed over a 5.00 bill.

"Take it to her will ya and don't tell her it was from us" The man bowed and did just that. Sesshomaru watched as the man handed her the flower, and her smile grew, he saw her thank the man. She turned back to the window and smelt her rose "I can do this" She felt better.

"Iv seen her before, If I recall, a family friend yes?"

Sesshomaru eyed the man "Indeed"

"So, what do you think Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome walked back and sat down "Pardon me" She said as she did.

"Ah Miss Kagome, how have you liked your stay so far"

"Oh, um, it's been, pleasant"

"Oh, and what is the best part?" She knew he had something to do with the hotel, "I love the morning dining room" She said bright,

"And your least?" Kagome eyed Sesshomaru and he nodded, "Well, the bell boys look like monkeys" She was met with silence, then, the man laughed out loud "Well, at least your honest!"

The man boomed and she wondered for a moment if she made a mistake. At the end of the night Kagome gave the necklace and earrings back, even though she was sad to do so and they returned to the limo. Kagome bit her lip "Are you, mad at me?"

"You are troublesome" He stated, she looked down "Sorry, was it something I said?" He eyed her "It does not matter, we leave in the morning, I hope all is prepared?"

"Yes, I took care of the limo, and check out and the plane" At least she was getting something done right, But he made her fall from her high and she was once again wondering if she could do this.


End file.
